


Сложности проживания в замкнутом пространстве вдвоем

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, F/M, Out of Character, sketch - freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей и Кайло скрываются от Первого Ордена и Сопротивления на старом корабле, и чем дальше, тем больше накаляется обстановка внутри.





	Сложности проживания в замкнутом пространстве вдвоем

**Author's Note:**

> Это должен был быть такой миник, а то и мидик, начатый в незапамятные времена, про то, как оказавшиеся вне закона Кайло и Рей шатаются по галактике, подбирают мимокрокодилов и немножко отношаются между собой. Но не взлетело.

Рей могла поклясться Р’ией, что такой ужасной развалины она не встречала даже на кладбище кораблей возле Ниимы. То, что развалина все ещё летала можно было объяснить только волей Силы. Единственным плюсом этого корыта была его абсолютная непривлекательность. Ни пираты, ни патрули не обращали внимания на это утлое судно, грозящее развалиться при первом же гиперпрыжке. Рей же в свою очередь делала все, чтобы оно не развалилось.

Что же касается Кайло Рена… По поводу неказистости корабля они c Рей сходились во мнениях. И по поводу того, что он — пока — служил неплохой маскировкой тоже.

«А ещё было бы неплохо, — думала Рей, — если бы его верховная задница хоть чуть-чуть напряглась и помогла бы мне с двигателем».

Ещё было бы неплохо, чтобы их лица не мелькали тут и там на голограммах с ярко-красной надписью на ауребеше «Разыскиваются!». Было бы неплохо достать где-нибудь нормальной питьевой воды вместо того, чтобы, кривясь, пить в десятый раз отфильтрованную. Было бы неплохо найти детали для починки расплавившегося светового меча. Было бы неплохо…

Было бы неплохо отмотать время вспять и подумать над своими решениями как следует, чтобы не оказаться там, где они оказались. Череда совершенных ошибок привела их в этот глухой угол галактики, на эту посудину, и в последнее время Рей небезосновательно полагала, что первой ее ошибкой было решение оставить Кайло Рена в живых на «Старкиллере».

Вернувшись в крохотную кают-компанию, так и не разобравшись с двигателем, но умаявшись за двоих, Рей застала там Кайло. Он сидел за столом, подперев подбородок рукой и мрачно смотрел перед собой. А над столом в воздухе плавали какие-то мелкие детали, запчасти, инструменты — кружили, как планеты, друг вокруг друга по каким-то своим траекториям.

— Похоже ты очень занят, — едко заметила Рей.

Кайло поднял на нее мрачный взгляд. Движение запчастей даже не приостановилось.

— Настолько занят, — продолжила Рей, — и не можешь отвлечься на такую малость, как починку гипердвигателя.

Кайло вопросительно вскинул брови:

— Не ты ли прогоняла меня, когда я попытался тебе помочь?

— Если вся твоя помощь заключается в советах и пристальном наблюдении, она мне не нужна.

— А что же тебе нужно? — Рен хмыкнул.

— Я не знаю. — Рей сделала вид, что задумалась. — Чтобы ты сделал что-нибудь полезное? Чтобы я могла выйти из корабля и не прятать лицо?

— Я бы тоже кое-чего хотел. Чтобы ты наконец перестала жаловаться!

— Значит теперь мне и жаловаться нельзя? Нужно молча сносить лишения. И кто же меня этому учит? Не тот ли человек, что в приступе гнева сносит все на своем пути?

— Ну так поделись же со мной своими проблемами, о, Надежда Сопротивления.

Рей мрачно уставилась на него

— Каково это — стать в один ряд с наиболее разыскиваемыми преступниками Галактики? — продолжил Рен. Яда в его голосе хватило бы, чтобы перетравить всех поргов на Ач-То.

— Прекрасно! Ничего нового, — ответила Рей не менее ядовито. — Как ты когда-то точно подметил, вся моя жизнь проходила среди преступников и воров!.. Ах да, тебе же тоже должно быть нелегко. Из Верховного лидера превратился в разыскиваемого. И те, кому ты раньше отдавал приказы, ищут тебя по всей Галактике. Ирония судьбы.

В этом споре тоже не было ничего нового. Он был не первым и, вероятно, не последним, если они когда-нибудь не убьют друг друга в процессе. Раньше Рей никогда и в голову не приходило, что она будет скучать по пустыне: бесконечные пространства, бежать можно в любую сторону без цели — было бы желание. Запертая в маленьком космическом корабле, она все больше чувствовала себя зверем в тесной клетке, транспортируемым куда-то против воли. А то, что корабль вынужденно сближал ее с Кайло Реном, выводило ее из себя еще больше.

— О, поверь мне, я чувствую себя прекрасно! Я же монстр, так? С чего монстру жаловаться. И не забывай, что тебя тоже ищут твои бывшие «друзья» по Сопротивлению!

— И почему же тебя так задевает тот факт, что у меня были друзья?

— Нисколько не задевает! — рявкнул Кайло.

— Ну, раз уж мы подняли тему Сопротивления, — заметила Рей въедливо, — я считаю, что было бы неплохо попробовать разведать на старой базе Альянса, находящейся неподалеку. Возможно, там есть что-то, что можно использовать.

— Или там нет ничего! — отрезал Рен. — Или, что гораздо более вероятно, там есть твои дружки-сопротивленцы, которые, к сожалению, могут сложить два и два: место, где нас засекли в последний раз и то, что ты в курсе о координатах этой базы!

— Я хотя бы пытаюсь сделать что-то! — рявкнула Рей в ответ. — А не пялюсь в стену, играясь деталями… и, кстати, это мое! — она протянула руку и глок-отвертка, как маленькая ракета, покинула скопище деталей, и влетела ей в ладонь. Рей сунула ее за пояс и уставилась на Рена. Он буравил ее взглядом в ответ.

— Я пытаюсь решить, как нам быть.

— Ну надо же, мне стало легче от этой информации. Ты ведь сообщишь, когда примешь свое «решение». — Рей показала пальцами кавычки в воздухе. — Оно несомненно повлияет на нашу жизнь.

— Да, если я решу сдать тебя, чтобы выпросить помилование! — отрезал Кайло. Кровь прилила к его лицу, на щеках играли желваки. — А я в последнее время думаю об это все чаще!

— Как и я! И если бы у нас работал криффов двигатель, я бы уже давно направила корабль к ближайшей базе Первого Ордена!

— Прошу тебя, сделай одолжение!

— Мне нужно было сделать тебе одолжение еще на «Старкиллере» или когда ты вырубился на «Превосходстве», тогда бы мы не застряли здесь вдвоем!

— Ты говоришь так, словно я один в этом виноват!

Рей круто развернулась, рывком забросила на плечо сумку с инструментами и сказала:

— Я иду чинить криффов двигатель, надеюсь он все же выдержит хоть один прыжок.

— Мы ещё не закончили! — гаркнул Кайло.

— Мы закончили. Я закончила с тобой, можешь дальше баловаться с детальками, Кайло Рен.

Его ехидные слова настигли Рей уже в коридоре:

— О, да, конечно. Ты, ты, ты, кто же ещё может быть в центре вселенной? Подождите немного, сейчас Рей придет и решит ваши проблемы! Кто, если не она?

— Я хотя бы делом занята! — крикнула Рей в ответ.

— В основном ты ищешь оправдания себе и обвиняешь меня! Хотя ты настолько же виновата в случившемся, как и я!

— Поверь мне, я прекрасно это знаю! — В сердцах Рей бросила сумку на пол и развернулась и, влетев обратно в отсек, едва не врезалась в Рена. Ткнув его в грудь кулаком, она продолжила: — В отличие от кое-кого я никогда не перекладывают свою вину на других!

— О, неужели? — Кайло сардонически улыбнулся, но его глаза полыхали яростью. — Сколько раз в своих мыслях ты твердила себе, что если бы не я — все уж точно вышло бы иначе? Сколько раз ты говорила это вслух?

— Лучше это, чем самодовольство и непоколебимая уверенность в собственной правоте.

— Да будь ты проклята! — Рен обрушил кулак на стену. Парившие детали с грохотом осыпались на пол, а Рей бросилась к двигательному отсеку, нырнула туда и заблокировала дверь. Переведя дух, она шагнула назад, будто опасалась, что Кайло просочится сквозь металл.

— Открой дверь! — донеслось из интеркома.

— Отвали! — рявкнула Рей и швырнула в дверь тяжелым ключом, который сжимала в руках — она даже не помнила, как схватила его. Раздался глухой звон.

— Открой дверь, или я выломаю ее!

— Попробуй! Она запирается с этой стороны, Кайло! И меча у тебя нет!

Судя по всему Рен воспринял ее слова, как руководство к действию. Металл заскрипел.

«Он же не сможет её сломать, так?» — подумала Рей.

«_Да даже если и сломает_, — пришло ей в голову, — _что с того_?»

— Ты криффов псих! — крикнула она, надеясь, что Рену ее слышно. — Все закончится тем, что ты разнесешь этот корабль, и мы умрем в вакууме!

— Ну и прекрасно! — донеслось с другой стороны. — В вакууме я не смогу слышать твой назойливый голос!

Металл двери сморщился со страшным скрипом.

— Хватит! — Рей подобралась к панели. — Ты не откроешь ее так, только заблокируешь.

— Еще лучше!

— Что? — Рей рассвирепела и ударила по кнопке открытия. Искореженная дверь еле втиснулась в паз со страшным скрежетом, и на пороге тут же возник Рен.

— Знаешь, что? — тихим шипящим голосом начала Рей. — С меня хватит. Сам чини этот криффов драндулет, ранкорова ты отрыжка! Мне плевать, на ближайшей планете я сваливаю отсюда!

— Не смей уходить, Рей! — рыкнул Кайло.

— Останови меня!

В ответ Кайло толкнул ее к кожуху двигателя, занимавшему большую часть отсека. Рей выхватила из-за пояса первый попавшийся инструмент и швырнула в него, но Рен отбил его рукой, забыв про Силу. Шагнув к ней, Кайло схватил ее за ее плечи и наклонился, глядя на Рей бешеными глазами.

— Иди к хаттам собой торговать! — процедила Рей, прибавив пару расхожих выражений со своей далекой родины. Свободной рукой она дотянулась до отвертки — ей казалось, что Рен сейчас придушит ее, или размозжит ей голову, стукнув о стену, и она была готова защищаться.

Рен склонился к ней, почти вплотную, и процедил, коротко и отрывисто:

— Я тебя ненавижу.

Что ж, по крайней мере их чувства были взаимны. Полное, его криффову мать, взаимопонимание!

И тем неожиданнее было, когда Кайло сократил расстояние между ними до нуля и поцеловал ее.

На мгновение Рей замерла в шоке, не в силах поверить, что все это происходит по настоящему, но уже в следующий момент начала сопротивляться. Она укусила Рена за губу и он отпрянул, удивленно глядя на нее, а Рей, злорадно усмехнувшись, подалась назад и замахнулась на него отверткой. Кайло перехватил ее руку и вновь впился в ее губы, будто не замечал сопротивления, прижимая ее к массивному кожуху.

Рей дернулась раз, другой, пытаясь вырваться, запустила пальцы ему в волосы и дернула, и, вероятно, где-то здесь перестала соображать и начала отвечать на поцелуй, не прекращая попыток нанести Кайло хоть какой-то вред. И нельзя сказать, что он был с ней нежен. Наоборот — на любую ее попытку ударить ее, он отвечал тем же, выворачивал ее запястья, когда Рей снова пыталась укусить, а когда она снова дернула его за волосы — сжал ее горло, и, стоило количеству воздуха, поступавшему в легкие, сократиться, внутри у Рей что-то шевельнулось. Что-то отвратительное, испытывавшее радость от того, что Рен душил ее и вообще всячески демонстрировал свою силу. Эта маленькая часть заставила Рей податься бедрами ему навстречу, и, Р'ийя, помоги, Кайло тут же перестал ее душить и подхватил за задницу, прижимая к кожуху и притираясь к ней пахом еще плотнее.

Им нужно было остановиться.

И стоило Рей подумать об этом, как Рен оставил в покое ее губы и приник к шее, закусывая кожу — болезненно, но не настолько, чтобы это не было возбуждающим.

Одновременно он отпустил ее, и Рей почувствовав под ногами твердый пол, вцепилась в Рена еще крепче. Он же дернул ремень ее штанов, будто пытался снять их с нее одним движением (и в этом был смысл, потому что после нескольких недель на урезанном рационе Рей вполне могла снять с себя штаны, не расстегивая). Рей перехватила его руку и сама освободилась от штанов — а Кайло торопливо расстегивал свои, и в эту секунду к Рей ненадолго вернулась способность мыслить здраво. Лучше закончить это сейчас, прежде чем они сделали что-то, о чем будут жалеть и…

И Кайло поцеловал ее снова, жестко, прикусывая губу, подхватил на руки.

Он вошел в нее резко, без подготовки, без каких-то нежностей, будто делал это только для того, чтобы сделать Рей больно. Увы, этот план — если это был он — был обречен на неудачу с самого начала. Рей выгибалась ему навстречу, глубоко впиваясь ногтями в его плечи — если бы не плотная одежда, она бы наверняка расцарапала кожу Кайло до крови. Кайло вбивался в нее, тяжело и жарко дыша ей в шею, пока Рей ругалась на смеси языков Джакку, задыхаясь при каждом толчке, проклинала и умоляла не останавливаться, чувствуя, как медленно ширится внутри нее новое ощущение, поглощающее собой все остальные, забивающее каналы связи с реальным миром, оставляя ее наедине с ритмичным вторжением в ее тело. И когда все закончилось, тишину нарушало лишь их тяжелое дыхание. Рей чувствовала себя, будто она наконец-то протрезвела после долгой попойки. Она вывернулась из рук Рена и, прижимаясь спиной к кожуху, отошла в сторону. Рей не смотрела на него, Кайло — на нее.

В полном молчании они собрали свои вещи, оделись и разошлись — Кайло вернулся в кают-компанию, Рей осталась в двигательном отсеке.

Они встретились только вечером, и только потому, что в корабле было негде спать, кроме крохотной каюты, вмещавшей две койки — они стояли так близко, что лежа на одной можно было без особых проблем дотянуться до противоположной.

Свет был потушен, но никто не спал.

Поворочавшись немного на узкой неудобной койке, Кайло наконец сказал:

— Когда все происходит так быстро… привыкнуть к этому тяжело.

— Да, — ответила Рей. 

Помолчав, она добавила:

— Возможно я немного… перегнула палку. Просто вся эта ситуация, в которой мы оказались…

— Я, возможно, тоже… переборщил, — с явным облегчением в голосе ответил Рен.

— И _это_ больше не повторится.

— Да, — эхом откликнулся Кайло.

Снова повисла тишина.

— Я согласен лететь к базе Альянса, — добавил Рен. — Но, помяни мое слово, ничего полезного мы там не найдем.

— Хотя бы воды наберём. — Рей вздохнула и повернулась к нему спиной. — Спокойной ночи.

Кайло ей не ответил, но теперь, когда границы были восстановлены, они оба почувствовали себя гораздо спокойнее.

Вроде бы.


End file.
